Typically, a fishing spinning reel is configured by including a reel unit, a rotor rotatably provided at a front portion of the reel unit, and a spool provided so as to be movable in a front-rear direction in synchronization with rotary movement of the rotor and holding a fishing line wound thereon via the rotor.
As such a fishing spinning reel, there is known a type having a reel unit composed of a body and a lid member, the lid member closing a side opening portion formed at a side portion of the body, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A handle shaft with a handle for driving a reel mounted thereto is rotatably supported by the body and the lid member. The lid member is mounted to the body by using a plurality of screws firmly fastened around the side opening portion of the body.
Furthermore, a drive gear mounted to the handle shaft is meshed with a pinion gear for driving a rotor. The pinion gear is supported at its front portion to the body via a bearing. As a support structure of the pinion gear, in order to increase accuracy in supporting the pinion gear, consideration has been given also to supporting the pinion gear at both its front and rear portions via bearings.